memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Neutron star
thumb|The neutron star Epsilon Anubis-B draws material from the surface of its larger binary companion, an F class star. A neutron star is a collapsed star. It forms when a supergiant star exhausts its nuclear fuel, its massive gravity forcing its core to collapse while expelling the rest of its stellar matter in a supernova explosion. History and specifics Compressed matter within a neutron star is called neutronium. ( ) A rotating neutron star is called a pulsar. A neutron star with a massive magnetic field is called a magnetar. The largest stars collapse into a quantum singularity or black hole. Starfleet once made contact with beings who inhabited a neutron star. ( |Armageddon Sky}}) Overview The mass of a neutron star was similar to that of an ordinary star, except that it had an average diameter of 20 km and a density of a few billion tons per cm3. While this would allow for a closer approach than to a normal star, gravitational tidal forces were so immense near a neutron star that they would shred any matter that got too close. ( ) Gravimetric tension at the center of a neutron star rivaled the outward pressure at the front of an artificial wormhole. ( ) Neutron stars and quantum singularities have low-level tetryon emissions. ( ) Due to the gravimetric forces, a piece of neutronium would not survive an impact with a neutron star. ( ) When a neutron star orbited a pulsar, subspace disruptions could blind sensors. ( ) When a neutron star orbited a black hole, dimensional slippages were triggered. ( ) When a rogue neutron star and a rogue white dwarf passed each other, massive gravitational disruptions created an unstable class-4 wormhole. ( ) A Galaxy class starship’s structural integrity field gave the ship a rigidity comparable to the matter in neutron stars. ( }}) History The Black Star in Sector 006 had previously been a nova, then an X-ray star, then a neutron star, before its final collapse into a unique type of black star singularity. ( ) 600,000 years ago, Q manifested as a neutron star, then a drop of protomatter, then shifted in time and from matter to energy in an attempt to avoid capture by Gorgan and The One. The supernova of the home star of the Tkon Empire freed him, and he wondered if it would collapse into a neutron star or a singularity. It became a singularity. ( ) In 7955 B.C., the star Ganidra began fusing neon, beginning a decline which in two or three years would result in it progressing to fuse oxygen and then other elements. Because it wasn’t large enough to fuse silicon into iron, at that point the star would become a supernova, its core eventually condensing into a neutron star. Ganidra was Fabrina’s star, the launch point of the Fabrini vessel Yonada. ( ) In 2117, Polo's Bolos were discovered by the , which was investigating irregular X-ray emanations from a neutron star. They were surprised to learn that the emanations came from behind the star, which had been directly in line between Earth and the phenomena. Once able to see past the neutron star, Marco Polo found the cause of the signal: a maelstrom caused by two black holes orbiting each other elliptically. ( ) In the year 2266, the studied emissions from the neutron star in the Beta Proxima system for two weeks, which Matthew Decker exaggerated that Guillermo Masada’s data would overfill the memory of the ship’s computer. ( ) In 2267, the neutron star Nymyn underwent gravitational collapse and became a black hole which drew the into superspace. ( ) In 2269, the route of went past a neutron star. Telemetry from one of the route beacons was disrupted by the star. Also near the race route was a navigational hazard, a nebula resulting from the collision of a neutron star and a class-C red giant star five to eight million years ago. The racing merchant ship Ransom Castle tried using the cloud as a short cut. ( ) In 2270, the fired a pair of photon torpedoes at precise points within the heart of the flaring class G star Mercaniad to prevent its collapse into a neutron star. ( ) In 2368 a rogue core fragment from a neutron star passed Moab IV. Its density was 100 billion kg/cm3. The slightly deflected its trajectory with a modified tractor beam. ( ) In 2371, discovered a Bela-Neutron device on an artificial moon that projected a beam with a force capable of crushing a star into a neutron star. Ancient Furies built the device to generate an artificial wormhole to the Alpha Quadrant. ( ) In 2372, a sensor array installed on a moon of Urtea II examined extragalactic neutron stars and nonbaryonic matter. ( ) In 2373, the visited Sierra-Bravo 112, home of the neutron star Stirnis, a system which had been invaded by Cardassians. ( ) In 2374, the Hirogen Alpha claimed that with his body armor on, “I once tracked a silicon-based lifeform through the neutronium mantle of a collapsed star.” Tom Paris was skeptical. ( ) In 2375, Starbase 25-Alpha orbited a neutron star 300 light years from Earth. ( }}) In 2380, the examined a neutron star in Sector 109-G. ( , ) In 2380, the studied Occultus Ora near the Gum Nebula for three weeks. It contained exotic matter plasmids, a strain of dark matter, arranged in an enormous ring around a neutron star. The dark matter rendered the interior a dark void, with only the light from an occasional star visible from within. launched a variety of probes, including one that fed probe data into a Telemetric observation VISOR. The research team included aMershik, Berias, Bralik, Zurin Dakal, Peya Fell, Hsuuri, Jaza Najem, Melora Pazlar, Klace Polan, Roakn, and . ( ) As part of their Great Work, the Caeliar had retrieved superdense strange matter out of neutron stars to construct a thick shell around their homeworld New Erigol and its star. ( |Mere Mortals}}) Binaries In the year 2274, the Enterprise charted Epsilon Anubis, a binary system consisting of Epsilon Anubis-A, an F class star, and Epsilon Anubis-B, a neutron star. During an upcoming close pass, X-ray and gamma radiation from the neutron star would kill all the inhabitants of a derelict found in the system. The Enterprise mounted a rescue mission. ( ) The Beta Herculani system was a binary system containing a neutron star and a red giant. The neutron star emitted neutrons and gamma radiation. ( ) In 2366, scientist Doctor Paul Stubbs launched a probe from the to study a binary system in the Kavis Alpha sector containing a neutron star and a red giant. The system also contained at least four planets, including Kavis Alpha IV. Stubbs’ research was on the decay rate of neutronium when blasted out of a stellar explosion at relativistic speeds. The expulsion phenomena occurred regularly every 196 years from accreted material taken from the red giant. ( }}) Trinaries The Rosette trinary was a trinary star in the Rosette Nebula. It was made up of two suns orbiting a neutron star. The neutron star drew matter from the other two, and was a very rare sight. One sun was yellow-orange, the other was scarlet red, and they were noticeably different sizes and orbited in different planes. James T. Kirk saw the system up close with his father George Samuel Kirk, Sr. and Robert April in the year 2249, when he was 16 years old, during a pivotal life experience. ( ) Neutron binaries and trinaries On July 31, 2151, the ( ) passed close to a cluster of three neutron stars as well as J'ral, a J'ral class supernova remnant. ( }}, ) In 2270, a Federation scout discovered a pair of neutron stars orbiting each other. The wake of their orbits produced severe gravitational fluctuations and spatial interphase. The was assigned to investigate the phenomena, but became trapped inside for at least eight days. By the time the entered the spinning binary system, many of the crew of the Hood had died. ( ) Two neutron stars could orbit each other so long as the gravitational field of each individual star was stronger than the combined tidal forces. If the orbit of one of the stars decayed and the pair got too close, tidal forces would trigger an explosion rivaling a small supernova and eject the primary mass outward at relativistic speeds. Such an explosion happened in 2375, seen by . ( ) The collision of two neutron stars in the Delta Quadrant resulted in a class 9 neutronic wavefront known by the Borg designation 34792. The energy wave traveled 200,000 km/sec, was 3.6 light years across. Even 15 hours ahead of the storm, neutron radiation effects could be felt. This wavefront was witnessed by in 2376. ( }}) Neutron stars * Amargosa * Beta Herculani system * Beta Proxima system * Epsilon Anubis-B * Ganidra * J'ral * Nymyn * Occultus Ora * Rosette trinary * Near Starbase 25-Alpha * Stirnis Appendices Connections Appearances and references Appearances * }} * * * * * * * * * * References * * * * * }} * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} * * |Mere Mortals}} * * * * * * }} * * ) * * * * * * External links * * category:astronomical objects category:stellar classification